


In Control

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Marking, Come play, Cum Marking, Cum Play, Dom Steve, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sassy Steve, Sub OC, dom/sub elements, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Michelle is a feisty Driver’s Ed teacher. After a chance encounter with an attractive brunette in a coffee shop, its actually his blonde friend that she ends up finding herself falling for, much to her surprise.





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry into @star-spangled-man-with-a-plan‘s Full Figured Fantasty, Plus Size writing Challenge.  
> I chose Steve rogers, and my prompt was “Be proud of who you are and don’t change for anyone”

In Control

Michelle knew what she liked, who she liked, and how she wanted to live her life. This is why her business as a Private Driving Tutor surprised so many of her friends; she relinquished control to someone that was as far away from in control as that could be. But people forgot that even when a student who had never been behind a steering wheel was taking their first tentative steps towards their driver’s licence, Michelle still had her feet hovering over the dual controls in the passenger seat of the specially adapted vehicle.

There was one aspect of her life however that her friends didn't know about, and it was something only the select few that she took to her bed would be privy to; that was the one place where Michelle liked to relinquish control.

Standing in line at Starbucks she waited as her friend ordered for the pair of them, scrolling through her phone as she checked her emails. It was only when a strong Brooklyn accent behind her caught her attention did she look up, not so subtly listening;

"Listen Punk, I can't keep driving you around to these galleries, work are gonna have my ass if they spot the extra miles I’m putting onto the clock... yeah... and you got your own van.... yeah well you gotta learn to drive in order to get your damn licence Stevie..."

Michelle by now was staring at the man behind her as she fished around in her bag for a business card. He looked up just as she held the small piece of paper out and flashed a charming smile, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he looked her up and down before making eye contact;

"Hang on Stevie, this gorgeous Dame in front of me wants to say hi..."

"Smooth... real smooth..." Michelle smiled as he pushed her card further towards the brunette; "I'm a Driver’s Ed Teacher..."

The man looked down at the card before smiling at her, plucking the card from her fingers and saying thanks;

"Stevie, I think I got just the answer for you... yeah yeah ok... whatever Punk, it’s time to do this yourself... yeah... ok bye"

Holding out his hand he met Michelle eye to eye, smiling as she took it;

"I'm James by the way; can I buy you a coffee?"

Michelle held up her cup, realising that he hadn't noticed her order being prepared whilst he was on the phone;

"Sorry honey, already ahead of you there... but you got my number so make sure your friend gives me a call"

She turned on her heel and made her way out of the coffee shop before he called after her;

"Hey, what about if I give you a call?"

She smiled at him and winked, not thinking much more of it as she and her friend darted between traffic.

-

Michelle sat in the waiting room watching through the window as her latest student - Callie - pulled back into the parking lot of the test center. This one had been a nervous one; finally getting her life back on track after leaving an abusive husband, and getting her driver’s licence would be her ticket to a new job and a new life for her and her little girl. Michelle always found the test instructors were humourless grouches, always wanting to string out the tension for as long as possible as Michelle’s students became a nervous wreck with anticipation. Standing as the disagreeable old man came back into the test center, not bothering to hold the door open for her student as he walked up to the desk and started to work through forms and checklists.

Michelle caught Callie's hand and could feel her palms were sweaty and she was shaking. Not saying a word she instead gently stroked her thumb over her hand, helping to calm her as they waited until he turned around;

"Well Miss. There were a number of points I had to pull you up on, possibly enough points to even fail you..."

Michelle stepped forwards and snapped the checklist out of his hand, scanning down the list of incredibly minor infractions before glancing up;

"Nope, she's three short of a fail, so that means Mr Greenway, she passed"

"I really think..." he started

"Do you need a calculator Sir?" Michelle stepped forwards, invading his personal space and using her full height to not allow this asshat to intimidate her; "Because I added this up and my student has passed"

Pushing the paper back at the man she watched as he turned as red as a beet, stuttering his words as he attempted to find a way of belittling both Michelle and her student, instead when nothing worked he sighed and handed over the forms, stamping the most important piece of paper with a 'pass', and a information pamphlet for the DMV.

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the building; their heads held high as Michelle guided her student to the passenger seat;

"Let me drive you for once, I’m gonna buy you the biggest coffee you want darling, you deserve it"

"Thanks Mickey, I couldn't have done this without you, this is the best Friday ever!"

-

The following Monday Michelle was leaning against her vehicle as it was parked up whilst she waited for her next student to arrive for his lesson. Her mind cast back to the previous week and the conversation she'd had with Callie after her driving test. She had felt ecstatic at the prospect of finally having her freedom, and had admitted that she was hoping to get out onto the dating scene now too. Their student teacher relationship had started to blossom into a true friendship, and Callie had nervously admitted to Michelle she doubted she would find a man that was compatible with her in the bedroom as she liked to take control there.

Michelle mulled these thoughts over as she glanced at her watch; her new student was now late. She'd reassured Callie that the right partner would eventually turn up, and as she considered her position the door to the apartment building in front of her opened and a slight man with a shock of blonde hair came rushing down the stairs;

"Hey, You Michelle? I'm sorry I’m late! I got distracted, I was working on a piece of art for the next installation, and it’s at a big gallery in Manhattan and could be my big break..."

Michelle stood wide eyed as this tiny whirlwind of a guy stood in front of her talking a mile a minute before he finally stopped and took what was probably a much needed breath.

"Yeah I’m Michelle"

He held his hand out and she took it, shaking it as she managed to contain her surprise that his grip was stronger than it looked;

"I'm Steven Rogers..." he finally withdrew his hand, raking it through his hair and it was then that Michelle saw that he had flecks of blue and white paint sporadically in the golden strands.

"C'mon then Steven, let’s get you started"

-

By Thursday Michelle's nerves were shot to pieces. Steve Rogers had booked an intensive week long course with her, which meant five days straight of three hour lessons, with his test being on the Friday afternoon. The little guy had proven her first instincts wrong where she'd thought he would be a weak and feeble guy; instead he seemed to be 110lbs of pure rage and fury, with a sideline in having a knack for learning new things after simply being shown them once and having them down to a tee.

As he pulled up almost perfectly to the kerbside outside his apartment building - if he hadn't of been going 10mph over the speed limit it would have been perfect - he glanced at his watch at the same time as applying the handbrake.

"So Michelle, do you think I’m ready for my test tomorrow?"

Michelle took a moment to unclench her fingers from the edge of her seat before clearing her throat;

"Steve..."

His face dropped for a moment before she continued;

"Yes. You just need to slow down a bit. The speed limits are there for a reason...you don't always need to get everywhere at the speed of light"

"Sure thing Doll" he cleared his throat; "Sorry, I just wanted to get back to make the finishing touches to tomorrow's final piece... hey, did you want to see?"

Over the past week Steve had been telling Michelle about his artwork, it was one of the few things she'd seen him get animated about, usually having to remind him to keep at least one hand on the wheel as he described the palettes and tones of a particular piece he was working on.

A few minutes later Michelle was stood in the messy artists loft that Steve called home. The old building had high ceilings and large windows that let in natural light, the floor was either covered in old rugs or paint splashes. In the corner of the room next to the window stood a large easel, and seeing Steve walk over to it excitedly she followed.

Letting out a gasp when she saw the piece her eyes travelled over the canvas, stunned by the cityscape that Steve had painted, the colours of the sunset behind the building so true to life it felt as if she was seeing it for real.

"Wow"

Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he saw her reaction;

"Its ok... I guess"

"Steve" Michelle turned to him; "It’s amazing. I had no idea you were so skilled with a paintbrush... your technique is so unique"

"I have this thing... I do..." he grabbed a clean dry paintbrush; "Here, let me show you..."

Before Michelle could say anything he wrapped his pale fingers around her dark wrist and turned her hand so the palm was facing upwards. He stood before her and gently ran his paintbrush over her palm and fingers, the rapid flicking back and forth creating a sensuality build within her. She could feel her body responding to him in ways she could only hope for and it surprised her, her gasp audible as she pulled her hand back, and giggle escaping her lips;

"Oh!"

His smile turned into a grin and she could have sworn there was a hint of dark mischief in his eyes for a brief moment before he cleared his throat;

"Will you come to the gallery launch tomorrow?

He looked up at her hopefully, and in an instant he was giving her the puppy dog eyes that she knew would be the death of her as she smiled and accepted his invitation.

"That's great!" he busied himself at his workstation, rummaging around through the flyers and test patches on watercolour paper that lay there before pulling out a small flyer; "Here, this is it... it starts at eight... You can bring a friend too if you want, the more the merrier; make it look like a bit of a crowd"

Michelle smiled;

"You work will draw the crowd Steve, but I’ll still bring a friend. I have just the person in mind that could do with a night out"

-

Callie had been more than happy to accept Michelle's invitation to join her, managing to find a sitter for her little girl for the night, and the two of them riding the Subway into Manhattan. The gallery was a sparkling loft space that overlooked central park, and they easily found Steve's section; he had been placed at the centre of the room in the prime location. Glancing around at the other artists it was easy to see why; his work was head and shoulders above the rest of the work on display.

A gentle tap on Michelle's shoulder had her spinning around, and a familiar face greeted her;

"James?"

The guy from the coffee shop a week ago stood in front of her as he meekly smiled at her

"Hey... I guess I shoulda called before my buddy worked his charm on you, huh?"

Michelle glanced at Steve where he stood next to one of his largest pieces of artwork, talking animatedly to a news crew from a local station;

"He's... He's your friend Stevie? Oh, he never said anything when he called to arrange lessons as to where he got the number..."

"Well, it’s the first time he's ever called a girl and he's head over heels already"

They stood for a moment before a quiet cough behind her drew Michelle’s attention back to Callie;

"Shit! Sorry, this is my friend Callie... this is James, we... we kinda met in a coffee shop..."

Michelle stood back as she saw the sparks fly between James and Callie, her new friend boldly stepping forwards and taking his hand;

"Nice to meet you James"

The brunette blushed as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently;

"Please, call me Bucky..."

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel Michelle stepped aside, muttering about going to find Steve but the two were already deep in conversation, Callie standing tall and proud, Bucky practically purring each time she touched his arm. She would never have put him down as a submissive, but looking at the way he responded to her friend it was now obvious.

Michelle wasn't fazed by this new development, and as she turned the corner around a particularly ugly exhibit portraying a grape purple figure dressed only in a garish gold glove she saw Steve and realised that it was her heart that was skipping a beat at the sight of him. Over the last week she had grown close to Steve, but now realising it was sexual attraction she stood and looked at him, for the first time seeing him in a new light.

He was slim, but she could see the way his muscles moved beneath his clothing that he was far from being a weakling; just glancing at the huge pieces of artwork he managed to move around told her that he had a raw strength to him. As he finished talking to a patron of the gallery he smiled kindly and she could see that his eyes sparkled with a hint of green in the blue, an unsteady hand pushing his soft blonde hair off of his face and that's when he saw her, tentatively giving her a small wave, his nervous expression changing into one of relief as he realised she was heading towards him.

“Hey” Michelle smiled as she approached

“Hey back at you...” Steve greeted her with open arms and they hugged, it suddenly feeling completely natural to have their arms wrapped around each other. Pulling back Steve studied her face for a moment;

“Would you like to get out of here? With me?”

“I’d love to” it was then that she remembered about Callie; “I just need to check my friend is ok...”

It was that moment that Callie and Bucky appeared at Steve’s exhibit, Bucky’s face flushed and a clear hickey already forming on his neck above his collar, Callie looking calm and smug;

“Oh hey, I was just coming to find you... me and Bucky are going to get out of here... Aren’t we Bucky?”

“Yes Ma’am” he practically purred at her words, making the rest of them attempt to hide their smiles.

“That’s cool, we were just thinking about leaving too...” Steve turned to Michelle; “Would you like to come back to our place? I’ve got this amazing 1941 Scotch that I think is finally appropriate to drink in celebration tonight?”

“Sounds good”

Ten minutes later Michelle found herself in the back of a yellow cab, squashed in with one too many people yet the four of them on the back seat of the mid 90’s sedan made it work; Callie happily sat on Bucky’s lap, Michelle with her legs draped over Steve’s. He had one hand curled around her back as his other lay softly on her thigh, gently tracing patterns against the fabric of her jeans. It was driving her wild and she eagerly anticipated what the rest of the night held for her.

-

Michelle’s glass of whiskey sat half finished on the low coffee table, the ice having melted long ago and now simply diluting the spirit within. She wasn’t bothered though, her mind was much more preoccupied by the soft lips that were caressing hers, by the nimble pale fingers that had so skilfully plucked each one of her shirt buttons open and were now tracing patterns over her dark nipples.

Steve started to slowly press open mouthed kisses down her neck, his hands kneading her large breasts whilst he rubbed his thumbs over the hardened teats of her nipples;

“Michelle... fuck... you are so gorgeous. Your skin is like...”

“Don’t”

Her sudden words stopped him in his tracks and he looked a little surprised;

“Don’t?”

She took a deep breath;

“Please... don’t compare my skin to food...”

“Michelle... I would never” He pushed himself up until he was kneeling between her parted legs; “... and I’m an artist; only unimaginative dorks would choose food to describe your beauty...”

He looked down at her, his eyes glazed a little as he reached to the coffee table and picked up a disguarded clean paintbrush. Softly running it down her neck he started to speak again, his voice deep and full of desire;

“Here, where the sun kisses your skin, this is Burnt Umber...”

“Burnt what?”

“... Umber. It’s the colour of Vanadinite crystals. It’s an incredibly rare mineral, sought world over for its importance in science”

“Oh.”

He ran the soft sable bristles over her shoulders, gently running them down her décolletage and around one nipple;

“Here, where your skin stays hidden beneath your clothing, this is chestnut... which is very appropriate...”

Michelle was breathless, the soft caresses of the paintbrush and the deep tones of Steve’s voice almost hypnotising her until she finally managed to pull in enough breath to reply;

“Why is that appropriate?”

Steve bent forwards, letting the paintbrush fall to the floor as he took her breasts in his hands again and squeezed them firmly before capturing her lips for a searing kiss, finally breaking away to answer as he left her breathless again;

“Because I just wanna nut all over your chest...” he pinched one nipple at that very moment, making her gasp as his lips brushed against her neck; “But only if you’re a good girl”

The whimper that escaped Michelle’s mouth completely gave the game away and she watched as Steve’s eyes darkened and his lips curled into a dark smirk as she replied;

“Yes Sir”

At that moment they were interrupted by a noise coming from the far side of the large loft-apartment;

“URGH. YES. HARDER MISTRESS”

Cocking an eyebrow Michelle looked up at Steve before he let out a low chuckle;

“Yeah... Bucky likes it when the ladies are in charge...” he climbed off of the couch and took her hand, helping her to her feet; “C’mon, let’s go somewhere a little more private; my room is on the far side of the loft space”

Less than a minute later the two intrepid lovers were wrestling clothing off of each other, buttons on jeans hastily wrenched apart as hands started to explore. Steve walked Michelle backwards until the backs of her knees hit the mattress and she fell back to sit on the soft duvet. Standing over her he watched as she took hold of the waistband of his jeans, looking up at him;

“May I?”

“What do you say?”

“May I, Sir?”

Steve nodded, watching as Michelle slowly tugged his jeans down his legs, her gaze settling on the surprisingly thick cock that swung heavily between his legs and her jaw fell agape;

“Oh my god...”

Gently wrapping her hands around the hot flesh she pumped her fist along the hardening length, watching in amazement as it grew further, thickening until the girth couldn’t be contained within her grasp. Before she could lean forwards and taste the clear bead of liquid that was pooling at the bulbous tip, he bent down and kissed her;

“Lay back on the bed Princess”

Reluctantly releasing him she scooted up the bed for a moment covering herself as she felt self aware of the difference in their size.

Steve looked at her, gently cradling her cheek with his hand;

“What’s wrong Princess?”

“I... I just feel a bit strange... being bigger than...

“Bigger than?”

“Bigger than you... I... I have been meaning to... y’know... get a bit fitter, healthier...”

**“Be proud of who you are, and don’t change for anyone”**

His words sent a rush of blood to her head, arousal soaking the sheets below, biting her lip as she watched his lithe body move like a cat stalking its prey, his hands coming to rest on the waistband of her sodden panties. Hooking his fingers into the lace he tugged them over her ass and down her hips, smiling as she lifted momentarily to allow him to pull them down and off before he threw them aside and pushed her legs further apart. Running a finger through her soaked folds he wasted no time in diving in between leg thick thighs, relishing the warmth of them as he hooked one over his shoulder and licked a thick strip up from her asshole to her clit.

“OH MY GOD!”

Michelle’s hands flew to his dark blonde hair, wrapping her strong fingers through the soft strands and tugged slightly, earning herself a growl from between her legs as she felt his lips close around her clit and his tongue work over the sensitive bud. Pulling away slightly he glanced up at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief;

“The more you do that Princess the harder I’ll make you cum”

Never one to refuse a challenge Michelle tugged again on Steve’s hair, letting out a gasp as she felt two long fingers slide into her cunt as he lowered his mouth back to her clit and continued his onslaught. Soon he had hooked her other thigh over his shoulder, opening her up even further as his pinkie finger danced over her asshole, pressing against the small rosebud as he slid three fingers into her tight channel. Curling them within her silken walls he sought out her g-spot, feathering his fingertips over the high spot deep inside that was the trigger for an intense orgasm, soaking Steve’s face as she came with a scream, her fingers digging into his scalp before she fell limp against the bed, her chest heaving from exertion.

Watching through an orgasmic high, she watched as he gently let her legs rest on the bed before crawling up her body, kissing each patch of exposed skin before his lips made contact with hers at the same time she felt his hard cock nudge at her soaked entrance;

“Is this ok? Do you want this Princess?” Michelle nodded; “Words Princess, you want me like this? To fuck you raw?”

“Yes... please Sir... please...” She begged, eager to feel his hot flesh inside her.

Propping himself up on his forearms they both watched as his thick flesh slowly filled her, the feeling of her walls fluttering around him as he filled her so beautifully whilst still sensitive from her orgasm making them both groan with pleasure.

Closing her eyes as she attempted to steady her breathing, she ran her fingernails over his sides, suddenly hearing a squeal escape his lips;

“Eoh!”

Looking up coyly she grinned;

“Are you ticklish Sir?”

“Don’t...”

Running her fingernails over the smooth skin of his side she felt him wriggle against her touch, sending jolts of pleasure to her core where their bodies were met as he shifted inside her. Furrowing his brow he glared down at her;

“If you’re gonna misbehave I’m going to have no choice but to tie those hands down”

“Please” she answered almost too fast, just the idea making her even wetter.

With a nod he reached over to the small cabinet at the side of his bed, pulling the drawer open and rummaging around before pulling a silk scarf out. He motioned for her to lift her arms which she willingly did, letting out a groan as she felt the expensive fabric wrap around her wrists as he tied them securely but not too tight to cause discomfort.

Settling his weight on top of her, Steve started to move, slowly gliding his hips back and forth as he started to increase his pace, ploughing into her as his thick cock filled her repeatedly until she was writhing beneath him. He watched with awe as her breasts bounced each time he thrust into her, her groans and moans like a sinful honey from her lips. He angled his hips just right so that the root of his shaft would grind against her clit, and that was when he felt the first tell-tale trembles of her next orgasm approaching.

Working harder he could see the desperation in her eyes as he pushed her closer and closer to her release, her body tightening around him as his own flesh swelled within her. When her orgasm finally peaked he gritted his teeth and fucked her through it, her cunt growing so tight for a moment he feared he wouldn’t fit back in. It was as her orgasm was ebbing away did he feel his own on the periphery of his consciousness, and with a grin he pulled out of her, quickly scrambling up the bed until his athletic thighs were straddling her waist and he took his cock in hand, pumping his wet and slippery shaft in his fist until he was spilling his seed over her chest, his milky white cum resembling a Pollack painting across her skin.

With a shaky breath he let out a final shudder before falling to the side as not to crush her, one hand quickly tugging on the silk scarf to release her hands, and they found themselves in a tender embrace as they enjoyed the heat of their lovemaking.

Glancing down at her breasts he smiled;

“See, told you so...”

Michelle laughed, her rich voice echoing around the room;

“You are one kinky little white dude”

“Little?”

“Okay, big where it counts...” she paused; “In personality and presence” Pressing a kiss to his lips she smiled; “And your dick is fucking impressive too”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
